


Purple-mash on Tuesdays

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Curtain Fic, Humor, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Rodney had told everyone that he loved them at least once... but he had told John every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple-mash on Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little bit silly... Follows _The Shrine_. Written using prompts from:  
>  **mcsheplets** 163: order  
>  **trope_bingo** : curtainfic

Despite appearances to the contrary, Rodney liked order in his life. He liked routine - purple-mash on Tuesdays, fish-creature on Fridays, movie night on Saturday. Chaos was for the rest of his life - fighting Wraith, running from angry natives armed with arrows and spears, dealing with the latest Ancient technology disaster.

His quarters were his refuge, with photos of his achievements and his awards covering one wall, a few Miller family and treasured cat photos framed on the dresser, and all his clothes hung up in color coordinated order. Admittedly, Jeannie had once asked if also liking girls canceled out his 'gay genes' because his fashion sense was... not so good. Of course, he'd simply berated her about stereotypes even though he'd accused her of being a Tofu-eating, vegetarian stereotype only days earlier.

Jeannie had been on Atlantis twice - once to almost destroy a whole other universe and the second time - this time - when she thought he was dying from a parasite in the brain. On reflection it was probably a good thing that she'd come as otherwise he would be dead by now. She'd assumed the legal right of closest living relative to decide his fate, and she'd sided with Ronon rather than Jennifer.

Looking across the cafeteria, he spotted Jennifer sitting a few tables away, coyly glancing in his direction. She'd been watching him shyly for days now - ever since he awoke from having brain surgery using the Jumper's power tool selection.

"I told Jennifer I loved her," Rodney blurted out softly, and Jeannie huffed.

"Rodney, you told **everyone** you loved them... except for Sergeant Mayhew, who you was convinced was trying to sneak lemon into your food."

Ronon snorted but continued to stuff the purple-mash into his mouth like it was an Olympic sport and he was going for Gold, and Teyla hid a smile behind her hand. Rodney rolled his eyes in John's direction, expecting to see a smirk on John's face but instead, John had narrowed his eyes and was staring across the room at Mayhew. The man must have had a sixth sense because he looked up from where he was serving and froze, eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming juggernaut.

Rodney kicked John under the table and had that narrow-eyed look cast in his direction instead.

"What?" John snarled.

"I told Jennifer I loved her," he repeated.

This time John rolled his eyes and smirked. "You said you loved me too. Daily."

"I did?" Rodney felt alarmed at this because that was one secret he thought he had placed in a tidy little box and sealed up tight. Damn parasite!

John narrowed his eyes. "I hope you weren't just toying with my feelings, Rodney."

"What? No! I mean... Yes... No. I-."

Ronon took a break from eating long enough to clap a strong hand down on Rodney's shoulder, giving him a grin that looked more menacing for the purple stain from the mash. John was smirking more openly and Rodney gave another eye roll at John's juvenile behavior. He glanced back at his sister and found her staring between him and John with a curious look that had always meant trouble. When she smiled suddenly - like a predator about to toy with its prey - he knew it was big trouble.

By the time Jeannie left three days later, the plan she had cooked up in her far-too-clever-for-her-own-good brain was already in its final stages but, for once, Rodney was not complaining. His quarters were no longer so ordered, with a guitar standing against one wall and a poster of Johnny Cash above it, thankfully out of line of sight of the bed or Rodney would have had trouble sleeping at night. There was also a skateboard under his - their - bed. 

He had curtains instead of window blinds... sparkly ones that glinted like diamonds on a grey sea in the early morning and shimmered softly in the silver moonlight. John's curtains in what was now _their_ quarters. In the bathroom was two sets of toiletries, two sets of towels and the concealed closet held two sets of uniforms and casual clothes... and Rodney's head was still spinning from how quickly both he and John had succumbed to Jeannie's manipulation.

Jennifer was consoling her loss of Rodney in Ronon's arms, and Woolsey was still looking totally embarrassed every time he saw Rodney with John.

Sinking down onto his side of the bed, Rodney nudged shoulders with John and gained a happy little smile as the golf magazine went sailing to the floor and John rolled on top of him, kissing him breathless. A little later, after their clothes had followed the magazine to the floor and John was almost purring from great sex, Rodney leaned over him on one elbow.

"So... I told you daily that I loved you."

"Yeah. Every day."

"Huh! And I only told Jennifer I loved her that once."

"Yep."

"Huh!"

And John dragged Rodney down into another kiss as their sparkly curtains shimmered in the moonlight.

***

Far away on the _Daedalus_ , Sergeant Mayhew dished up the day's special, all the while wondering what he'd done to get rotated back to Earth before his tour on Atlantis was fully over.

END


End file.
